Fire and Storm
by Galiko
Summary: More undersuit smut. This time, Kotetus's the one shoved into the lockers.


Kotetsu was the epitome of frustrating.

The way the man _worked_ was enough to make Barnaby grind his teeth on a daily basis. It was all in the little things – the way his mugs left coffee rings on his desk, the way his paperwork was never finished on time, the way he smashed open a window when there was an _open door_ that only took two more paces to get to –

Dozens, _dozens_ of little things.

And Kotetsu wondered why he stewed over it. It was impossible not to, what with how infuriating he was – it was impossible not to let his temper flare, especially at the end of the day in the relative privacy of the locker room, stripped down to undersuits and mussed hair and sweaty skin from a long day's work. This probably wasn't the end of it, either. There would be a call – perhaps a dozen of them – disrupting him from a night's of relaxation -

Barnaby ground his teeth harder, and gave into the urge to take it out on _someone._

It was in one, calm movement that he wrapped a hand up within Kotetsu's hair – firmly, but not painfully, so very familiar to the way that Kotetsu regularly did so to_him._ Kotetsu squawked – sputtered, even, as Barnaby shoved him facefirst into the wall of lockers, uncaring of the clang and rattle of metal, uncaring of how Kotetsu's hands reached out, scrabbling for purchase.

"_Bunny_ – " Kotetsu hissed, and Barnaby simply ignored him – simply hooked elegant fingers into the zipper of his undersuit, yanked it down, dragged his nails down the bared flesh of Kotetsu's back like claws and savored the way the man hissed and arched. "Bunny, not _here_ – "

"Consider this repayment for _annoying me_ all week."

"I haven't done anythin – gck – "

Barnaby's free hand was on the bottom part of his undersuit, then, yanking it down, baring Kotetsu's ass into the chilly air and making the man bite back a shriek. Kotetsu's hands curled against the metal lockers, his head pulled back to bare his throat as he panted, glowering at the ceiling, flushed and obviously less than thrilled – though it was more about the setting, Barnaby guessed, than the actions themselves.

"Haven't done anything? You are the sloppiest, rashest, most _obnoxious_ – "

His hips jerked forward, then – the hard line of his erection grinding against the curve of Kotetsu's ass, and god, he was hard enough that it almost _hurt, _especially within the confines of his undersuit. Kotetsu squirmed within his hold, back arching far from on his own volition, and Barnaby sucked in a ragged breath as a forward buck of his hips shoved Kotetsu harder into the lockers, effectively trapping him so that he could better rub himself against him.

"If _you_ would stop _overthinking_ things," Kotetsu panted out, attempting to crane his head back to glare at his partner, "maybe I wouldn't have to act so 'rashly' – "

"Putting a damned coaster down before setting your coffee mug on the table doesn't require much _thought_," Barnaby hissed, and his hand wrenched from Kotetsu's hair, dragging over his cheek and underneath his chin instead. A pair of fingers quickly pressed into Kotetsu's open, gasping mouth, effectively silencing him, and Barnaby felt teeth for a moment – the instinctive grit of Kotetsu's jaw shutting before the man shuddered, hollowing his cheeks, sucking on those fingers in a way that made Barnaby think of _nothing_ but lewd things, the way Kotetsu looked on his knees, licking and sucking his cock, gagging on it when Barnaby felt like grabbing him by the hair and forcing him to take the entire length of it down his throat -

"Fuck," the blond breathlessly swore, and one handedly began fumbling with the fastenings of his own undersuit – pulling his cock free and groaning from the relief of not being restricted any longer. Kotetsu let out a whine around his fingers, teeth nipping into them again for good measure, and Barnaby just laughed, twisted them against his tongue, enjoyed the way Kotetsu's eyes squeezed shut and his head tipped forward in an attempt to lave more effectively at them.

He wanted to take him right then and there, but that was stupid, even in moments like this. Instead, he wrenched his fingers away – dragging them along the cleft of Kotetsu's ass before wriggling them inside, enjoying the way the older man arched away, grit his teeth to suppress something between a groan and a growl before sinking back onto the long, insistent digits, riding Barnaby's hand as he fucked him, twisting and pressing and curling to drag over the familiar ridge of his prostate,_savoring_ the way that Kotetsu's knees threatened to buckle and the breathy moan that tore from his throat.

"_Damn it_, Bunny – "

"Shut up," Barnaby hissed in response, his hand sliding away a moment later – spitting into his palm to drag it along the length of his own throbbing cock. He gripped Kotetsu's hips, then – vicelike, _bruising_ as he slowly shoved himself inside, watching himself sink into Kotetsu's body inch by inch, panting raggedly by the end of it until their hips bumped up against one another once more. Kotetsu all but _clung_to the lockers, head tipped back, lips parted as he sucked in deep, heavy draughts of air, his gaze half-lidded and fuck, _fuck_ there was no helping the urge to rear back, to shove himself in deeper after the fact, to fuck Kotetsu as hard as he could right there in the locker room without any mercy.

Kotetsu only seemed to _love it_. His hand slipped between himself and the wall of lockers, fisting his own cock as Barnaby held tightly to him, fucking him in long, hard strokes, panting into the back of his neck, littering that exposed bit of skin with bites and nips so reminiscent of what Kotetsu did to _him. _Kotetsu was his, _his_ after all – no one else's, down to every bit of sweat slick skin, mussed hair, the heady scent of sex and their own colognes mingling, the hot puff of his breath laced with frigid peppermint and every stupid, _stupid_ thing that this man did to drive him insane and furthermore, to this point –

Barnaby came with a groan muffled into Kotetsu's shoulder, shoving himself in as deep as he could go as he spilled himself deep inside of the other man. He reached around, then, his hand wrapping around Kotetsu's, jerking him at a pace that he himself dictated – loving the way that Kotetsu shuddered around him, the way his legs swayed, his back bowed, his head fell back against Barnaby's shoulder as he finally, finally came, gasping and quivering and melting back into Barnaby's grasp.

"God," Kotetsu panted in the midst of his continuing post-orgasm high, "god, I am sitting things on tables without coasters more often."

And for that, another bite was rewarded to him – just for good measure.


End file.
